chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonkin
Standing on average between 6'2" and 6'8", dragonkin are impressively tall with a heavy weight to match, commonly possessing a mass between 220 and 320 lbs. Dragonkin feet are ended with three strong talon-like claws with a fourth claw in the back as are their hands, with the replacement of the rear claw with one thumb on each hand. A dragonkin’s head features a blunt snout, a strong brow, and reptilian frills on the cheeks and ears. On the back of the head a crest of hornlike scales form what resembles a mess of ropy hair. Dragonkin eyes are usually red or gold in hue and their scales vary in color from copper and brass to bronze and the occasional silver-grey. History Physiology Imposing, strong, and draconic, dragonborn cut an impressive figure among other humanoids. An average dragonkin is tall and strapping compared to the normal human, although the basic shape is the same. Also distinctive from human counterparts is a dragonkin’s dragonlike head, scales, fangs, and claws. Despite a passing resemblance to reptilian creatures, dragonkin are warm-blooded beings rather than cold-blooded reptiles. Their bodies are hot enough to seem feverish to human sensibilities. This keeps a dragonborn more comfortable in cold temperatures. A lack of body hair coupled with a large mouth that can be opened to release body heat means that a dragonborn is no more vulnerable to hot temperatures than a human.The scales that cover a dragonborn are tougher than human skin. Although these scales make a dragonkin less susceptible to small, incidental wounds, they don’t protect against damage dealt by weapons and similar purposeful attack. Dragonkin also typically lack the inborn elemental resistances true dragons might possess. Like true dragons, however, Dragonkin hatch from eggs, usually laid singly or, more rarely, in a pair. Hatchlings are quickly capable of standing and walking, but their teeth take a few months to come in. During this time, the mother nurses her offspring. She slowly weans the child to soft and then normal food, which for Dragonkin is usually more meat than other edibles. By the end of the first year, a Dragonkin hatchling has the mental and physical development of a 3-year-old human child. A Dragonkin matures quickly throughout his or her youthful development. At about 12 years of age, the Dragonkin is a lanky version of his or her adult self. Over the next 3 years, he or she fills out into an imposing adult form. A likeness to dragons gives Dragonkin physical might. Dragonkin also carry an almost supernatural bodily potential to tap into and develop draconic traits. Most develop a breath weapon, which is dangerous by the time a Dragonkin reaches adulthood. Still, an individual Dragonkin might manifest more draconic traits than another. One might do so at birth. Such a change could instead come as the Dragonkin’s soul quickens in the crucible of a spiritual path or as the body adapts in the wake of mighty deeds. Society The Clan Clans and family bloodlines are still preserved among the Dragonkin, and both are important. The difference between the two is subtle. Family is defined by one’s actual blood relatives as far back as records go. Clan is a federation of families, unified in the annals of time, often for forgotten ends. All Dragonkin revere their honored ancestors, family, and clan. They perform their work with an eye toward what their deeds say about their lineage. Such ties can define peace and enmity, as well as cooperation or antagonism, among individual Dragonkin. Families and clans have reputations, good or ill, that can have little to do with the living scions of the bloodline.The desire to live up to a laudable legacy or overcome a besmirched birthright can define a Dragonkin’s life. Some Dragonkin instead embrace infamy or flee from the responsibility imposed by the past. Others make their way according to personal values, perhaps aiming at becoming the most capable and admired Dragonkin among the elders of a clan, thereby becoming the clanmaster.When doing so is possible, all Dragonkin of a particular clan look to their clanmaster for guidance. Clan elders have ways to contact a distant clanmaster. The clanmaster also has loyal Dragonkin agents to act in his or her stead, and to serve as messengers. Keeping contact can be difficult, but Dragonkin of the same clan more easily form cohesive coalitions and enclaves. Marriages are defined by age-old pacts among clans. Dragonkin parents with weighty responsibilities look to such relations for help fostering children. A whole ward in a large settlement might be filled with Dragonkin from allied clans, and each clan could have its own hall like in the old days. Clan names are ancient titles that are frequently taken from the names of dragon lords of Arkhosia. Those that aren’t dragon names are names of trade associations or martial cadres, much like modern guilds, arcane societies, or knightly orders. A Dragonkin goes by his clan name, so his deeds are known to reflect on that clan. Members of a clan fiercely defend their clan name against misuse, and some Dragonkin outlaws are stripped of the privilege of using the clan name. Clan Names: Bloodbane, Drakerider, Flamebrow, Hammerwing, Loremark, Moonscale, Peaceblade, Redmark, Silverspear, Spellscale, Warbringer. Psychology Dragonkin have a well-known dedication to honor and how deeply rooted this trait is remains debatable. However, all Dragonkin tend to view all living things, even hated dragons, as deserving of courtesy and respect. To Dragonkin, honor is more than a word and is often considered more important than life itself. Cowardice is not simply undesirable amongst Dragonkin, it is considered outright repulsive. Part of the roots of this honorable attitude lies in the Dragonkin’s drive for self-improvement. The draconic nature of Dragonkin gives them a strong self-consciousness and a tendency for strong emotions. Both of these combine to make Dragonkin particularly wanting of the approval of others. Dragonkin place great value on the skill of an individual, including themselves. Failing at a task is anathema to Dragonkin and as a result they can sometimes push themselves to unhealthy extremes of effort. This aspect of the Dragonkin mind means few of the race take a laidback approach to any skill or ability, striving ever to become the masters of a particular skill and Dragonkin respect those among other races that approach life in the same manner. As a result most Dragonkin adventurers come to their way of life through a desire to prove themselves and win respect from their brethren. Habitat Dragonkin are found in the lands south of Arland in their homeland of Ix. Category:Dragon